Social networking websites allow users to share information with others. In general, social networking websites allow users to share status updates, pictures, videos, and links to other websites. Some social networking websites provide a platform for games. Users that have a social networking relationship are sometimes referred to as “friends,” “connections,” and “followers” among others. Social networking websites are commonly accessed through a computer, such as a desktop, laptop, or tablet, or through a smartphone.